cantasiaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurt Ivaka
Background Kurts parents were both combat medics during the war of Zel working within the same medical tent. As the war progressed they got closer as they worked together, eventually at the tail end of the war they were a couple working together. After the war they moved to centrus city working at the hospital. A few years pass and they get married and have a little boy. As he grew up he developed yura, and started to mess with artifacts growing up. However his true passion and dream was to be a doctor like his parents. Growing up and surviving all the chaos that happened he saw the damage and the injured people solidifying his resolve. A few weeks before his graduation he woke up and felt different as well as his artifacts he used were no longer working. As time progressed and as the news spread around he figured out his new mayas were Life and Alchemy. This news brought him to tears, not because his artifacts were wasted but for the fact he was given a gift that would let him achieve his dreams to an even greater level. He new it would be an uphill battle but he was determined to help people and graduated from medical school'.' Debt Going through College and med school is expensive especially in a place like Centrus City. Kurt's parents being both doctors payed for his college, but only gave him a small amount of money for food and other necessities. Kurt growing up with yura had a great interest in cars and racing. He bought his first car at sixteen, and feel in love with it. After classes and on the weekends he would work on his car and thinking about ideas to make his car faster and more thrilling. Once in college and the new large amount of freedom and free time gave Kurt a ton of more time to work on his car making it his dream car. After spending his weeks food allowance on a rune piece to enchant, he decided to take up an offer to race on the weekend hoping to win some cash for food. And quickly from there Kurt's hobby for cars and racing went full force and he started going to track days and illegal street races. He wasnt the best, but he was smart and enjoyed the thrill making progressive improvements to his car with the winnings. Hes had to run from the cops a few times, and his biggest scores are winning two different cars that he keeps stored in garage near his work. Today Kurt doesnt speak openly about his night life and weekends with his colleagues and drives truck he bought with his first pay check to keep his secrete less obvious. Abilities Beginner Alchemy Beginner Life Personality Hes a very knowledgeable and caring person. Hes usually nice except when people dont take his medical advice. He suffers from colorblindness so he tends to avoid the art classes. Appearance He is a pale skinned average physquie and usually wears pants or jeans with long sleve shirts. He has white hair and dark black eyes with white irises. He also has a violet halo and black wings he keeps hidden while at work.Category:Character